The present invention relates to an expander mechanism to be used with telescoping tubing. This invention is particularly suited for use with telescoping closet rods or shower curtain rods, but is by no means limited to such applications.
The concept of telescoping tubing is well known. Once the tubes are adjusted to the desired length they must be fixed in place. This has been done in the past by anchoring opposite ends of the tubes against facing walls (thus disfiguring the walls) or by using elaborate and complicated locking elements within the tubes which are costly and time consuming to manufacture.
One known system uses a spring loaded mechanism inside the telescoped tubes to expand the tubes and to provide the force needed to secure the expanded tubes in place. The spring mechanism typically consists of a coiled spring and a concave lock washer. The lock washer is attached to one end of the spring by a rivet, and the entire mechanism is located within one of the telescoped tubes. However, because of the structure of the spring mechanism the telescoped tubes are unable to bear anything more than very light loads.
The present invention utilizes a simple mechanism for adjusting the telescoping relation between the tubes and for securing the tubes in place once they are expanded to their desired length. In addition, the structure of the present invention greatly increases the load bearing capabilities of the expanded tubes. The mechanism is easy to operate and can be manufactured quickly and inexpensively.